


Different

by inoreuct



Series: Haikyuu!! High School FanFictions [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoreuct/pseuds/inoreuct
Summary: Kenma and Kuroo finally accept that they love each other 😆😆😆 VERY emotional Kuroken angst and fluff 🥰 I hope this hits you in the feels 😈
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Haikyuu!! High School FanFictions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843792
Comments: 16
Kudos: 108





	1. Best Friends and Side Hoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma daydreams about Kuroo😍 Song to listen to while reading: Invisible by Anna Clendening :)

Kozume Kenma sighed, slipping his headphones off and leaning back in his chair, pausing his video game. He’d been gaming non-stop since seven in the morning and this was the first break he was taking, four hours after he started. Taking a deep breath, he closed his cat-like eyes, his thoughts wandering back to the familiar topic of Kuroo Tetsurou. As much as he tried to avoid thinking about him, he somehow always managed to worm his way back into Kenma’s head. 

Kuroo was his best friend, but that didn’t mean he approved of him. Kuroo was what you would call a typical fuckboy, constantly sleeping around and jumping from girl to girl just for sex. Kenma had to admit that he was _extremely_ good looking. He had spiky black hair, hazel eyes, a killer smile and six-pack abs. God _damn_ did he have abs. He had caught himself subconsciously ogling Kuroo in the changing rooms too many times to count. Be that as it may, his reputation as a heartbreaker annoyed Kenma to no end.  _ Who am I kidding. I’m just jealous, aren’t I?  _

Kenma had loved Kuroo for a long time now. He couldn’t even remember when it had happened. He just knew that he loved it when Kuroo laughed his signature hyena laugh, or ran his wet hands through his bed head hair in a futile effort to tame it. He loved it when Kuroo brought him snacks and drinks when he was gaming and didn’t want to get up, or reminded him to take a break and take care of himself. He knew that every time Kuroo talked to him, smiled at him, even just  _ looked _ at him...... His heart couldn’t help but flutter, the butterflies in his stomach rioting.

~flashback~  


“ _Kitten? Have you had lunch?” Kuroo asked, walking into Kenma’s room with his hands in his pockets. Kenma glanced at him in acknowledgment before looking back at his computer screen. He acted nonchalant, but_ _in reality, his heart was racing in his chest. Kuroo sighed, grabbing the back of Kenma’s rolling chair and turning it around to face him. He grabbed Kenma’s headphones and pulled them off, raising his eyebrow. “Kitten. When was the last time you ate?” He knew that Kenma had been awake gaming since five in the morning, and now it was one in the afternoon._

_ “Ummmmm...... Last night,” Kenma sighed, knowing that Kuroo wouldn’t let him go back to his gaming until he ate. _

“ _WHAT?! Alright, that’s it. I’m taking you out.”_

_ “Wait, what?” _

_ “Yeah! Come on, it’s a Saturday, and we don’t have any homework this weekend. There’s a carnival at the docks today, and we’re going.” _

_ “But-“ _

_ “Kenma.” Kuroo only used Kenma’s actual name when he was being absolutely serious.  _

_“Fine,” Kenma sighed in defeat._ _He pretended to be annoyed, but inside, he was ecstatic. He knew it wasn’t even a date, but he was grateful to have some time to spend with his best friend anyway. He was hardly ever around anymore, always staying over at some girl’s house._

_The two of them spent the rest of the day together at the carnival, taking rides and eating whatever they could find. They even watched a movie in the outdoor theatre, all while demolishing huge tubs of hot, buttered_ _popcorn. Sitting next to Kuroo, their thighs and shoulders pressed together, Kenma didn’t want to be anywhere else. This beat gaming_ any _day_.

~end of flashback~

Kozume Kenma was in love with his best friend, but he swallowed his feelings down, never allowing any clues or signs to slip out. _It’s never gonna happen. He’s straight, for god’s sakes, Kenma! Get a grip on yourself! He doesn’t love you that way. _And besides, Kenma knew he wouldn’t get the type of relationship he dreamed of with Kuroo. He wanted the kind of relationship that wasn’t just physical. The kind of relationship that was based on love and trust and affection, instead of  _ just _ sex. Of course, good sex  _ was _ admittedly a bonus, but Kenma mainly just wanted kisses and cuddles and sugar-sweet affection. 

He wanted a boyfriend who would just snuggle with him and listen to him rant about his day, who would hug him to sleep and wake him up with a handmade breakfast in bed. He wanted a boyfriend who would take him out on dates and dinners and outings. He wanted...... Well, he wanted _love._ But he knew Kuroo wasn’t that kind of person, not to mention that he didn’t want to risk their friendship anyway. And so Kenma suffered in silence, taking his feelings for his best friend and burying them deep, deep down, never intending for them to be seen again. Emphasis on _intending_. No matter how much Kenma tried to push his feelings for Kuroo away, they always came back, constantly dangling the possibility of what could never be over his head. Even though he had no right to feel that way, a pang of jealousy struck his chest every time he thought of Kuroo with someone else. _I just wish I wasn’t so invisible to him._

Kenma was about to start another game, when his phone dinged. Kuroo had sent him a text.

Kuroo: Hey kitten

Kuroo: Whatcha doin’?

Kuroo: U free?

Kenma: Gaming at home. Why?

Kenma: ?

Kenma: Kuroo?

_ Huh. That’s strange. He never leaves me on read.  _ He decided not to think much of it, thinking that Kuroo was probably in the middle of another hook-up. Sighing heavily, Kenma snapped his headphones back over his ears and set his fingers on his keyboard, starting another game. He had _no idea_ how much his life was going to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, I know. It’s waaaaaaay shorter than usual😫 But the back is gonna be fluffy as HECK, so hang tight!


	2. If Only He Knew......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo is WHIPPED😍😆 He finally grows a pair and decides to confess XD. Song to listen to while reading: If I Could Tell Her by Ben Platt and Laura Dreyfuss :)

Kuroo Tetsurou sat on his bed with his head in his hands. He sighed heavily. He felt...... _empty._ So, so empty. His chest felt hollow in a way that was slowly getting  _very_ familiar to him. The worst thing was, he _knew_ why that emptiness was there...... He just didn’t know how to fix it. That feeling had been there ever since Kuroo realised that he was in love with his best friend. He couldn’t give you an exact date for when he started falling. All he knew was that one day, he had just told a joke, and he was watching Kenma laugh. An actual, genuine laugh, bright and loud and  _ real._

Kenma hardly smiled and barely ever laughed, so Kuroo committed the sound of his sweet, bell-clear voice ringing out in amusement to memory. He couldn’t even remember what the joke was. But he distinctly remembered thinking that he would do anything, literally  _ anything,_ to hear Kenma laugh like that again. His heart swelled at the sight of his best friend doubled over in laughter, his serotonin levels shooting through the roof, and in that moment he realised: He loved Kenma as more than just a best friend, more than something purely platonic.

_ Fuck, I’m so whipped.  _ Kuroo laughed sadly to himself. He didn’t even know if Kenma loved him that way, or if he even liked guys at all. He  _ thought _ he had caught Kenma subtly staring at him a few times in the changing room at school, but he passed it off as a figment of his imagination. Still, it didn’t stop him from just  _ hoping. _Up until now, he hadn’t mentioned anything about his feelings for his best friend, hadn’t dropped a single hint or clue. Kuroo was  _ pretty _ attractive, if he did say so himself, and he had no problem finding girls to take home, so he slept with a different one every few days just to try and get his mind off Kenma.

However, that plan wasn’t exactly working out very well. It was starting to backfire  _ majorly. _Every time he slept with someone new, he just found himself comparing them to his kitten. Thinking about how their breast implants and filler-stuffed bodies could _never_ compare to Kenma’s lean, soft form. Thinking about how _gaudy_ their fake-eyelash-lined, contact-wearing eyes were, compared to Kenma’s natural, feline golden ones. Thinking about how a million fake-sounding, tacky moans from them would  _ never _ be equal to _one_ real, beautiful, precious laugh from Kenma’s delicate pink lips.

Day after day, Kuroo’s heart pined after his best friend, skipping a beat whenever he saw him, or texted him, or even just heard or saw his name. Day after day, that emptiness in Kuroo’s chest grew, a twisting, spiralling ache that was the result of loving someone who didn’t even know you loved them. For the longest time, Kuroo watched from afar as his best friend and the love of his life drifted farther and farther away from him. The more he tried not to think of Kenma, the more he appeared on his mind. Kozume Kenma, with his soft voice and golden eyes and pudding hair, had sunk his claws deep into Kuroo’s heart, and he wasn’t letting go.

_ Fuck it. I need to tell him. I can’t live like this anymore!  _ Kuroo grabbed his phone, typing a text message to Kenma, his heart nearly beating out of his chest.

Kuroo: Hey kitten

Kuroo: Whatcha doin’?

Kuroo: U free?

He put his phone down, tapping his fingertips nervously across the table. Almost instantly, a reply from Kenma came in.

Kenma: Gaming at home. Why?

As soon as he got the text, Kuroo turned off his phone and started scrambling around his room in a panic, putting on a nice outfit, pacing across the floor, rehearsing what he would say once he got to Kenma’s house. 

After a while, however, he calmed down a bit.  _ You know what? Imma just wing it. At this rate, I’m never gonna get there and tell him. Okay Kuroo. You got this. I got this. Oh god I don’t got this. Whoo. Okay. Here we fucking go.  _ He rushed downstairs, telling his mother that he was going to Kenma’s and would eat lunch there. As soon as he pulled his shoes on, he ran out the door, making his way to Kenma’s house and trying not to have a mental breakdown on the way.


	3. Let Me Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo confesses and they both end up crying ;) Kenma gets his dream relationship after all😆😆😆 Song to listen to while reading: Lucky by Jason Mraz :)

_ Oh god. Okay. Here we go. Oh god, I’m so nervous.  _ Kuroo stood outside Kenma’s bedroom door, his hand poised to knock. When he turned up at Kenma’s house unannounced, his mother had welcomed him in as usual. She was pretty much used to Kuroo turning up randomly by now and treated him like a second son. Taking a deep breath, Kuroo knocked twice on the wooden door, his teeth chewing his lower lip.

Pausing his game, Kenma stood up as someone knocked on his bedroom door. He walked over, expecting that it was his mother who was outside, probably to call him down for lunch. What he did  _ not _ expect to see when he opened the door, however, was his best friend standing outside in jeans and a dress shirt.  _ Damn his legs look good in those jeans- NO. BAD KENMA. BAD. IT’S NEVER GONNA HAPPEN. ...Why’s he wearing jeans anyway? He only ever wears shorts or sweatpants...... _

“H-Hey, kitten. Can I...umm...come in?”

_ Did he just stutter?! But he never stutters......  _ “Yeah, sure. Make yourself at home,” Kenma mumbled, walking back to his desk and sitting down.

Kuroo expected Kenma to start gaming again, but he just turned off his computer and turned his chair around to face him. “What’s up?” 

Kuroo blanched. “W-What do you mean what’s up? Nothing’s up.”

“Kuroo. You never,  ever wear jeans. You don’t knock when you wanna come into my bedroom, you usually just  barge in. And you’re stuttering. Something’s up. We might not hang out as much anymore, but I’ve still been your best friend for a damn long time,” Kenma stated matter-of-factly, raising an eyebrow for emphasis. 

_ Fuck. Was I that obvious?  _ Kuroo went silent for a while, clenching and unclenching the bedsheets in his hand. “Kenma...... How do I put this...... Every time I look at you, my heart skips a beat. Every time I hear your laugh, I want to record it just so I can play it over and over. I know you might not feel the same way, but I have to tell you. I’m in love with you, Kozume Kenma.  _ Gods_, I love you _so much_. It’s... It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way. I can’t force you to love me. But if you  _ do _ actually love me back...... Would you be my boyfriend? Officially?”

Kuroo had been looking at the floor the whole time, only looking at Kenma once he was done speaking. But he wished he hadn’t looked up. Kenma was crying. He had made his kitten cry. His hand was pressed over his mouth, hot tears catching in his long, dark lashes and falling down his beautiful face.  _ Fuck. Fuck!  _ He got up, walking towards his best friend. “Kenma?! Oh god, don’t cry. Please don’t cry. You don’t have to feel the same way-“

“That’s the problem. I  _ do _ feel the same way.” His words stopped Kuroo short. 

“Huh?”

“Kuroo, please don’t make me do this,” Kenma pleaded, his shoulders shaking as he cried. 

“Do what, kitten?” Kuroo asked gently, trying not to upset Kenma further. He stood in the middle of the room, halfway between Kenma and the bed. Needless to say, he was  _ extremely _ confused.

“Don’t make things harder than they already are. Please don’t make me have to choose.” Kenma was curled up sideways in his chair like a cat, knees tucked to his chest, arms wrapped around his legs. “I don’t want to be just another one of your fucktoys, Kuroo! I love you too. I really,  _ really _ do. But I want a  _ relationship,_ not just  _ sex_. I’m not even ready for that yet, and I don’t...... I don’t want to be used and then cast aside like some doll that you don’t want anymore, but it’ll only be a matter of time before you get bored of me, won’t it? I just want cuddles, and affection, and hugs, and forehead kisses, and-” 

“Then I’ll give you that. I swear, I’ll give you everything,  _ anything _ you want. You’ll never be just a fucktoy to me, Kenma, you’re  _so much more_. You’re different from them, all those hoes that I sleep around with. I’ll never cast you aside because _I love you_.  All those girls...... I don’t feel anything for them. I only slept with them to try and get my mind off  you.” 

Kuroo laughed at the irony. “Not that it worked anyway. All it did was make me realise how much more perfect you are compared to them. Please just give me a chance. _One_ chance. That’s all I’m asking for. I’ll cuddle with you every day, I’ll smother you in kisses, I’ll do  everything I can to make you happy. Please, Kenma. Please let me love you.” He walked over to his best friend. Kenma was still curled up in the chair, crying into his knees. Kuroo gently slid his hands under his knees and back, lifting him up carefully and carrying him to the bed. 

Kuroo sat down, softly placing Kenma sideways in his lap. He gently folded Kenma’s legs beneath him and leaned his pudding-haired head onto his shoulder. Wrapping one arm around Kenma’s thighs and legs and one around his back and arms, he buried his nose in Kenma’s hair, inhaling the comforting scent of caramel and cinnamon. “I was _such_ a fool. I’ve been running from my feelings for you for so long. I tried to push them away, I tried to pretend that they didn’t exist, but...they just kept getting stronger. I tried sleeping around to get my mind off you, but the thing is...... I didn’t realise everything I needed was right in front of me. I just needed to reach out and grab it.” Kuroo started crying too. He pressed his shaking lips to the top of Kenma’s head, holding him close to his chest. By now, Kenma had somewhat calmed down. He was still crying, but he wasn’t shaking anymore. He nuzzled his face further into Kuroo’s neck, cuddling closer, a silent invitation for him to keep talking. 

“ _Please_ give me a chance, kitten. Let me show you how much you deserve. Give me a chance to treat you right and take care of you. Let me make you happy. Let me love you, Kenma,” Kuroo whispered, leaning back and looking into Kenma’s long-lashed golden eyes. Kenma held his gaze, searching for any sign of dishonesty. Kuroo waited patiently, because he knew that Kenma would find none. Finally convinced, Kenma turned himself and wrapped his arms and legs around Kuroo, pressing his nose into the soft skin of his collarbone, breathing in the spicy scent of woodsmoke and brown sugar. 

He allowed himself a tiny smile, squeezing Kuroo’s sides with his thighs. “Okay. But you get _one_ chance. If you blow it, it’s _game over._ And I expect cuddles  _every_ day.”

_ Holy crap. He loves me back. He actually loves me back.  He loves  me back.  _ Every time Kenma repeated that phrase in his mind, he smiled a little more, until he was grinning so wide, he was sure his face would split in half. Kuroo was mesmerised, a look of wonder on his face.

“I swear to god, I will do  anything  just to see that smile every day,” he whispered lovingly, leaning backwards and wiggling around until they were lying down on the bed comfortably, Kenma draped over Kuroo like a blanket. Kenma sighed happily as his _boyfriend_ squeezed him him gently, nuzzling his nose into his blond-black hair. 

“I love you, Kuroo.”

“I love you too, kitten. And please call me Tetsurou.”

_ I can’t believe he’s my boyfriend now. Maybe, just maybe...... I could have the relationship I’ve dreamed of after all. I guess we’ll just have to wait and see. _

In the end, Kuroo kept his promises. They slept together almost every night, just cuddling and enjoying the comfortable silence. Their parents weren’t really surprised that they were dating. After all, they had seen their sons pine after each other at home for months. Every day, Kuroo would make sure that he was touching Kenma as much as possible. A kiss before school, a hug during lunch...... Kenma had never been happier, not to mention all the fun dates Kuroo brought him out on. 

Kuroo never pushed him for sex, either. All they did was kiss and cuddle, because Kuroo didn’t want to force Kenma into anything he wasn’t _completely_ comfortable with. But when Kenma  _ was _ ready, when  _ they _ were ready to cross that hurdle...... It was the best night of Kenma’s life. Kuroo had been gentle, and patient, putting Kenma’s needs and pleasure before his own. That night, in the arms his best friend  _ and _ boyfriend, Kenma had never felt more...... _loved_. They had spent the rest of the night asleep in each other’s arms, Kuroo tucking Kenma against his chest and rubbing his back soothingly until sleep claimed him. And the next morning, Kuroo had woken him up with a homemade apple pie and cuddled with him the whole day.

And so...... It seemed that Kenma got his dream relationship after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you. Yes, you! The one reading this right now XD! Please please PLEASE comment! It would totally make my day 😆🥺❤️


End file.
